


Operation Owl Mom

by argle-bargle (RedGayBlueGay)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Might add onto this, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, Spoilers for Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, and belos, eda and lilith are more mentioned than anything, haven't decided yet, hi im back with a new hyperfixation B)), it's not outright ig??, lumity is...implied, operation get owl mom back, so i apologize if characters are ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGayBlueGay/pseuds/argle-bargle
Summary: It’s her fault Eda was gone. It’s her job to get her back.And now, she’s ready. She’s finally ready.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Gus, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Gus & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, King & Luz Noceda, King & Willow Park
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Operation Owl Mom

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in this fandom alert B) 
> 
> i didn't really get into the owl house fandom until grom and HOOOO boy. agony of a witch emotionally destroyed me but at the same time i look forward to the angst!!! 
> 
> i'm big excited for this saturday,, i want to see luz kick some ass!!!

A flame that was once warm now burns cold in Luz’s eyes. It has been for a while. Instead of dedicating her dwindling days to learning more of the magic of the Boiling Isles, she’s been constantly plotting, training, _working_ . She _has_ to get Eda back. It’s her fault Eda was gone. It’s her job to get her back. 

And now, she’s ready. She’s finally ready. 

Standing with nothing but the purple cloak made from the Witch’s Wool, a satchel filled with notebooks of hand-drawn runes, and a staff she found in a storage room, Luz stares across the horizon. King stands beside her, looking the most grim and serious she’s ever seen him. 

“Are you ready?” Luz asks, voice soft. 

“...No,” King admits, “But I am ready to get Eda back.”

Luz cracks a small smile at that. “Me too, buddy.” She inhales, then exhales. “Let’s g—“ 

“ _LUZ!_ ” a cry of her name has Luz turning. She pulls off the hood of her cloak, and her eyes widen. 

“Guys?!” Gus, Willow, and….

And Amity. 

“What are you doing here?” Luz asks, eyebrows drawn together. 

“We know you’re going after Eda,” Willow says. “It’s too dangerous!”

Luz grimaces. “I know. But I’m ready. I’ve spent too long preparing and training to let this all go to waste. It’s _my_ fault Eda was taken. I have to bring her back.” 

“It’s too dangerous alone,” Willow repeats. “Let us come with. Emperor Belos is powerful, but maybe we can lessen the danger.” 

Luz feels her eyes well up with tears. “ _Guys_ ,” she breathes, inhaling shakily. 

“Let us help you, Luz,” Gus says, smiling. 

“Together we’re strong,” Willow hums. 

“Are you sure? You’re going against _Belos_. You’re going against the Emperor’s Coven. There’s no going back once we make it there.” 

“We’re sure,” the plant witch affirms. 

Luz smiles for possibly the first time since Eda was taken. She turns to Amity. “Amity? Are you sure you want to come along? You’re possibly going to go against your _mentor_. You’ve worked so hard for your dreams. I don’t want you to throw it all away, I understand if you don’t want to come.” 

Amity smiles, albeit wearily. “When I was a kid, all I ever wanted to do was be the best witch I could be. I wanted to join the Emperor’s Cove _so bad_ . I became Lilith’s apprentice. I pushed myself to being the greatest. I wanted to prove to Lilith that I was _worthy_ . But now…” She trails off, cheeks dusting a faint pink. The green-haired witch takes a steadying breath, and looks straight into Luz’s eyes. “Now, all I want is to be with _you_ . I want to help you. Lilith tried to make me _cheat_ in our witches duel. She hurt _you_ , tried to _kill_ you. That, in my eyes, is unacceptable.” Tentatively, Amity holds out her hand. “I want to be by your side, if you’ll have me.” 

Unbeknownst to the two girls, Gus passes Willow a small pouch, a bitter look on his face. Willow takes the pouch with a smug grin. 

Looking like she’s about to cry, Luz takes Amity’s hand, and pulls her into a tight hug. A watery laugh escapes the human, and she simply squeezes Amity tighter. “You are…” she pauses to let out another watery giggle, “ _so_ good, Amity. You know that, right?” Luz pulls away from the hug, holding Amity by the shoulders. “ _Right?_ ”

“Yeah, I do,” Amity replies, voice soft. Luz smiles, a tear slipping down her cheek. She presses their foreheads together. 

“I would love nothing more than have you with me,” Luz murmurs, closing her eyes. She straightens up, wiping her eyes. “All of you,” she adds, turning to Willow, Gus, and King. “But I would never forgive myself if one of you got hurt. Or worse. So, _please_ promise me one thing, okay?” 

She receives four nods of affirmation, and continues, “If things get bad, I want you all to _leave_. Don’t wait for me. If things get bad, leave and regroup at the Owl House. If I’m not back within a day, don’t come after me. I’ll figure it out.” 

“You can’t just–” Amity starts.

“Luz, we can’t promise that!” Willow interrupts. 

“Yeah,” Gus agrees, “We’re friends! We stick together! If you’re not with us, we won’t leave until you _are!_ ”

“Eda made a promise to keep you safe,” King says, “With her gone, it’s up to Hooty and I to uphold that promise until she gets back!” 

Luz shakes her head. “No, no, guys...please just _promise_.” 

Amity cuts her off swiftly, “We can’t promise something we _won’t_ uphold. Friends don’t leave friends. We _won’t_ leave you, Luz Noceda.” 

“But…”

“ _No_ buts.” King lets out a small, almost hysterical giggle at Amity’s words. 

Luz runs a hand through her hair. “Okay,” she murmurs. “Okay. We’re in this together.” 

“Always,” Amity answers. She holds out her hand for Luz, who takes it. 

“Operation Save the Owl Mom has begun,” Luz announces. She pulls on the hood of her cloak, glancing at the others doing the same. King simply adjusts the skull on his head. Together, the five friends set off to save Eda. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for any out of character moments 💀💀
> 
> i'm still learning the characters so,,, if u wanna leave some ✨constructive criticism✨ please do so!! and big emphasis on constructive,,, please im baby and might cry if i get insulted 😔😔
> 
> check me out on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/argle-bargles)


End file.
